half of an apple
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: sepotong buah apel dipilihnya sebagai representasi apa yang tengah dirasakannya pada orang itu; mungkin karena Kise Ryouta tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari takdirnya sebagai pengecut sampai akhir. future!semi-dystopian!AU


"Untuk apa kita kembali lagi ke sana, Kise-_kun_? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, ada baiknya kalau kita tidak kembali melihat ke belakang, bukan?"

Iris biru langit itu memandang intens sosok pemuda berkepala kuning yang berdiri di depannya itu, mencoba menemukan suara hati tersembunyi yang biasanya terefleksi lewat mata atau air muka—namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa dibalik kilap cokelat madu atau senyum lebar itu. Ah. Ia nyaris lupa Sang Gemini bermata indah itu punya tendensi untuk menyimpan perasaannya dalam hati, bahkan tak dibiarkannya mata maupun wajahnya membiaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Sang pemilik iris biru itu sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa tahan berteman dengan sesosok manusia penuh kompleksitas yang setiap tindakan maupun ucapannya bisa dianalogikan dengan belokan dalam labirin.

"Mundur selangkah untuk maju tiga langkah tidak ada salahnya kan, Kurokocchi?"

.

.

**half of an apple**

**kuroko no basket **© fujimaki tadatoshi, cover image dari google pictures

dipublish pada 2012.12.30—untuk **Re**, yang berulang tahun hari ini =)

**warnings:** future!dystopian!AU, OOC, shounen-ai contents. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

_[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini ]_

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah di pertengahan bulan Agustus, dimana musim panas sudah mendekati penghujung namun intensitas bias cahaya mentari masih sama seperti hari-hari panas sebelumnya.

Kise Ryouta, delapan belas tahun lebih dua bulan, berjalan bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, tujuh belas tahun lebih enam bulan di atas sebuah jalan aspal selebar sebuah mobil yang menuju ke satu tempat tertentu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sisi kiri-kanan jalan itu, hanya padang tandus yang bahkan organisme tanaman sederhana pun enggan tumbuh di sana. Kondisi yang sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan daerah sekitar sepuluh metersebelum wilayah tandus ini—perkotaan yang ramai dan padat penduduk. Namun, padang tandus ini bukan ada tanpa alasan.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, lurus, mengikuti jalan yang mereka tapak. Melihat ke depan, ada tembok putih tinggi menjulang menunggu di hadapan mereka. Kuroko menoleh ke arah kanan sebentar, dan diliriknya sebuah plang yang bertuliskan: _"Ke Distrik Marunouchi, 200 meter lagi."_

**( Marunouchi. Nama itu terdiri dari tiga kanji. **_**maru no uchi**_**—di dalam lingkaran. )**

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise bersemangat, layaknya kanak-kanak yang baru saja sampai di taman bermain. "Kau masih kuat, kan?"

"Uhm... sepertinya masih," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, dan jawabannya membuat Kise tersenyum, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah depan. Kuroko menghela napas, lalu ia pun turut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Kise. Memandang ke depan. Ke arah benteng tembok putih setinggi dua puluh meter dan setebal lima meter. Tembok putih yang selalu Kuroko ingat—ia menghabiskan tujuh belas tahun hidupnya melihat tembok itu setiap harinya, hanya saja dari tempat yang berbeda dari tempatnya sekarang melihat tembok itu.

Kuroko, juga Kise, menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya melihat benteng tembok putih itu dari dalam sana. Dari balik tembok itu. Dari balik tembok solid yang membentuk lingkaran beradius dua ratus kilometer dari utara ke selatan, dari timur ke barat.

**( Ya. Distrik Marunouchi berada di dalam lingkaran secara harfiah. Benteng berbentuk lingkaran yang tak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri. Benteng yang mencegahmu kabur dari takdir )**

Tembok itu kini tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kise merasakan sensasi tremor pelan menjalari tangannya, dan ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada Kuroko—bagaimanapun juga ia yang mengajak Kuroko ke tempat ini. Diliriknya Kuroko sekilas, rekannya itu masih menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya, namun Kise yakin batin kawannya itu pun tengah mengalami pergolakan yang sama dengan batinnya. Ah, sengatan trauma.

"Bagaimana caranya kita masuk, Kise_-kun_?"

Pertanyaan logis dari Kuroko. Kuroko ingat, kalau sama sekali tidak ada akses keluar masuk sepanjang tembok ini. Tidak ada pintu, atau gerbang, atau apapun—sepanjang benteng ini hanyalah tembok solid. Yang ia tahu, hanya ada sebuah pangkalan helikopter di dekat tembok bagian selatan untuk keperluan orang-orang penting keluar distrik, namun pangkalan helikopter itu dijaga ketat oleh aparat dari pemerintah pusat—tak sembarang orang bisa menggunakan helikopter keluar distrik. Kecuali pada kekacauan dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Kuroko dan Kise dapat keluar dengan menggunakan helikopter, karena—atau mungkinkah _berkat?_—kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam distrik.

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa kalau yang tahu soal ini hanya aku dan Profesor Hyuuga."

Kise berjalan mendekati tembok, lalu dikeluarkannya sebilah pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya. Digunakannya pisau lipat itu untuk menyayat ujung jari telunjuknya sampai darah keluar dari luka sayatan tersebut. Kise mengoleskan sedikit darahnya pada tembok itu, kemudian tanah yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba bergetar—tanah tandus di sebelah timur jalan aspal yang mereka pijak ini longsor ke bawah, menyebabkan timbulnya sebuah lubang berdiameter sekitar tiga perempat meter. Mata Kuroko membesar begitu melihat lubang tersebut, ia tak pernah tahu lubang itu ada. Terlebih lubang itu bukan sekadar lubang biasa—lubang itu adalah jalan rahasia sepanjang 5 meter yang akan membawa mereka ke balik tembok itu, ke distrik Marunouchi.

"Wow." gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Percobaan kecilnya Profesor Hyuuga, dengan aku sebagai asistennya, lho," ujar Kise dengan nada bangga terselip dalam kalimat tersebut. "Beliau berhasil membuat program untuk mengaktifkan lubang rahasia dengan menggunakan _database_ berbasis DNA yang ditanamkan pada tembok ini. Karena DNA-ku cocok dengan _database_ yang diprogramkan pada tembok ini, jadi lubang ini bisa aktif."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan—Kise sendiri tidak peduli Kuroko mengerti atau tidak. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Kise segera terjun ke dalam lubang itu, diikuti Kuroko. Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam lubang itu, sebuah lempengan besi tipis otomatis segera menutup lubang tersebut. Bibir lubang itu pasti sudah dilengkapi dengan detektor khusus dan diprogram untuk menutup kembali jika ada orang yang masuk.

"_Nee_, Kise-_kun_,"

"Hm?"

"Kalau Profesor Hyuuga berhasil membuat lubang untuk melarikan diri tanpa diketahui pemerintah pusat seperti ini..." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "...kenapa ia tidak menggunakannya untuk kabur alih-alih berdiam diri di dalam distrik ini..."

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan tepat, Kurokocchi," Kise mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Yah—bagaimanapun juga, Profesor Hyuuga itu orang yang sangat berdedikasi. Penelitiannya adalah hidupnya... dan kau tahu persis seperti apa orangtuaku, kan? Semacam itulah. Atau mungkin ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Junpei-_senpai_?"

Keputusan Kuroko untuk tidak mengomentari lebih banyak lagi membuat keheningan melanda kembali di dalam lubang yang gelap itu. Lima meter kegelapan telah mereka tempuh—dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung lubang yang dilengkapi tangga.

"Aku tidak menyangka Profesor Hyuuga seceroboh ini—lupa menyimpan tangga di ujung lubang yang satu lagi," komentar Kise sambil menaiki tangga. "Kau kuat, Kurokocchi? Mau aku gendong?"

"...Kise-_kun_, kau tak bisa menggendongku, kau ingat?"

"...ah, ya. Maaf, aku lupa..."

Lempengan besi yang menutup ujung lubang terbuka begitu Kise menggoreskan darahnya sekali lagi, dan akhirnya mereka bisa kembali melihat matahari—serta Distrik Marunochi yang sudah mereka tinggalkan selama dua bulan.

Distrik Marunouchi kini sudah seperti kota mati. Puing-puing bangunan berserakan dimana-mana, nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan mana puing bangunan ini dan mana puing bangunan yang satu lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan—ah, bahkan Kise tidak bisa mencium bau busuk dari mayat yang seharusnya berserakan di balik puing-puing ini. Namun keberadaan noda hangus pada beberapa tumpukan puing-puing gedung yang dilihatnya, mengatakan bahwa mayat-mayat yang berada di sela-sela puing bangunan ini sudah dibakar—atau mungkin terbakar—habis, menyisakan abu yang tak berbau. Kise menghela napas—ah, udara ini terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali rumahmu yang mana, Kise_-kun_,"

"Tapi aku kan kenal, Kurokocchi. Jangan remehkan instingku, oke?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan—menuju rumah Kise, kalau pemuda itu bisa menemukannya. Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah kaki Kise yang sepertinya sangat mempercayai refleks tubuhnya akan mengantarnya ke rumahnya. Bekas rumahnya, lebih tepatnya—karena Kise ragu tempat itu masih bisa disebut rumah atau tidak.

Distrik ini—Distrik Marunouchi, yang kini lebih seperti kota mati, dulunya adalah distrik termaju di wilayah Kanto. Pusat teknologi dan perekonomian berpusat di distrik ini. Saking majunya, prosentase perkembangan teknologi di Marunouchi melebihi kemajuan teknologi distrik-distrik lain di wilayah Kanto jika disatukan. Oleh karena itu, pemerintah pusat Jepang memutuskan untuk mengisolasi Distrik Marunouchi untuk mengamati perkembangan distrik tersebut; apakah distrik itu mampu bertahan tanpa bergantung pada distrik lain, dan bagaimana kemajuan teknologi di Marunouchi jika distrik tersebut diisolasi dari pengaruh distrik lain. Maka benteng tersebut pun dibangun, menjadikan Marunouchi distrik yang sesuai dengan namanya. Terletak di dalam lingkaran.

Meskipun terisolasi seperti ini, distrik ini sangatlah mandiri—bisa dibilang, distrik ini seperti 'negara di dalam negara'. Di distrik ini terdapat bank, industri dari mulai industri makanan sampai _gadget-gadget_ berteknologi tinggi, dan bahkan industri _entertainment_ pun berjalan dengan baik di distrik ini. Persediaan makanan berlimpah di distrik Marunouchi, berkat inventasi-inventasi berharga dari para ilmuwan di bidang rekayasa genetika. Oleh karena itu pemenuhan kebutuhan gizi para penduduk bukanlah masalah besar. Ada taman, lapangan, rumah sakit, komplek pendidikan—di distrik ini hanya terdapat satu komplek pendidikan dari TK sampai universitas, dan itu sangat cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pendidikan penduduknya —pusat perbelanjaan, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya satu yang tak bisa dilakukan di distrik ini —keluar melewati tembok itu dan berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Ketahuan menginjakkan kaki satu langkah saja ke luar tembok, ada hukuman berat yang menanti.

Kini dua sekawan itu tengah menapaki sebuah jalan yang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi oleh mereka, namun nyatanya tubuh Kise masih mengingat jalan ini. Sensasi tremor kecil menjalari tubuh Kise ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah lapangan. Ah, ya. Ia ingat, sangat ingat tempat ini. Ia terdiam sebentar di sana, membiarkan kilasan memori menguasai benaknya.

_[ Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, Kise? ]_

_[ Aku sita bolamu sampai kau mau bermain melawanku lagi! ]_

_[ Ap—hei, kau belum puas dikalahkan seribu lima ratus kali setahun? Kembalikan padaku! Itu bola keberuntunganku, kau tahu kan? ]_

_[ Bola keberuntungan apanya. Cuma karena ada tanda tangan Horikita Mai saja jadi bola keberuntungan... atau bagaimana kalau kuganti dengan tanda tanganku? ]_

_[ Tidak perlu! Kembalikan, Kisee! ]_

"Kise-_kun,_ ayo jalan lagi."

Untungnya Kuroko sadar kalau Kise akan terlalu larut dalam lamunannya jika tidak disadarkan.

"Ah iya..."

Namun Kise bergeming.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin main basket lagi?"

"...tentu saja. Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Kise_-kun_..." Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya. "...dan ya, aku juga ingin bermain basket bersama _dia_ lagi, kalau kau mau tahu soal itu."

* * *

"_Setelah Satsuki, Tetsu juga kena… sial…"_

_Aku masih mengingatnya, kekhawatiran yang tersirat di sepasang manik biru pejal itu ketika aku mengabarkan kondisi terakhir Kurokocchi padanya. Dia cemas, aku tahu. Ia mencemaskan Kurokocchi, juga Momoicchi, dan semua teman-teman kami…_

"_Kise, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Janji kalau kau harus keluar dari sini dengan selamat, tak kurang suatu apapun."_

_Tahu tidak, waktu itu aku senang sekali. Senang karena kau mencemaskanku juga…_

_._

_._

"_Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Aominecchi?"_

_._

_._

"_Tentu saja, aku akan bersamamu."_

_._

_._

_Saat itu aku senang. Selain karena kau mencemaskanku, kau bilang kau akan bersamaku—yang artinya, aku akan punya banyak, masih banyak waktu, untuk mengungkapkan_nya_ padamu._

* * *

"Ah —disini, Kurokocchi!"

Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko begitu kakinya menginjak pekarangan yang sangat familiar baginya. Kuroko yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang Kise berusaha mengejar dengan berlari-lari pelan, namun tampaknya kegiatan itu terlalu berat baginya—ia sampai di tempat Kise dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi?" Kise mulai cemas melihat keadaan Kuroko.

"Ah-haah, tidak separah kelihatannya," gumam Kuroko di sela-sela desahan napasnya. "Mungkin kondisi tubuhku sedang kurang stabil…"

Kini, wajah Kise dipenuhi oleh gurat rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi—pasti itu karena aku membawamu ke tempat ini lagi, ya? Maafkan aku…."

"Mungkin begitu, tapi lupakan saja, Kise-_kun_, Kita sudah kepalang sampai di sini, bukan begitu?" Kuroko memandang lurus keping cokelat madu Kise. "Setidaknya aku ingin melihat apa yang kau lakukan untuk mengubah takdirmu, Kise-_kun_."

**( Kau memang tak bisa lari, tapi kau bisa **_**mengubah**_** takdir itu; Kise percaya, takdir itu bisa diubah )**

"_Nee_, Kurokocchi?"

"Ada apa, Kise-_kun_?"

Saat itu, Kise tersenyum, senyum yang belum pernah dilihat Kuroko menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda berkepala kuning itu sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau punya mesin waktu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

**( Alat pengubah takdir itu, kini ada dalam genggamannya. )**

* * *

Tembok putih melingkar itu sudah berdiri selama seperempat abad ketika kekacauan dua bulan lalu terjadi. Pada pertengahan musim semi tahun ini, muncul wabah penyakit yang muncul sebagai efek samping dari penelitian sekelompok ilmuwan—dan orangtua Kise adalah salah satu dari enam ilmuwan yang berada dalam kelompok itu. Wabah penyakit itu berupa semacam 'virus' yang bisa melumpuhkan nyaris seluruh organ tubuh secara perlahan-lahan, dan berujung kepada kematian.

Karena wabah itulah, kekacauan dua bulan lalu terjadi. Meskipun Distrik Marunouchi adalah daerah yang terisolasi, pemerintah pusat khawatir wabah tersebut bisa menyebar lewat udara. Pemusnahan massal pun terjadi —hanya sebagian orang yang dibiarkan hidup. Termasuk Kuroko dan Kise. Sisanya tidak. Meregang nyawa di balik reruntuhan gedung yang hancur akibat bom yang dijatuhkan dari udara, Atau menghembuskan napas terakhir di ujung jarum suntik _euthanasia._ Atau takluk pada virus yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit, sedikit sekali dari seluruh penduduk Distrik Marunouchi yang dibiarkan hidup saat itu. Kuroko bisa keluar hidup-hidup pun, itu berkat Kise.

"Jangan gegabah, Kise_-kun_. Aku tahu kalau kau merasa bersalah atas kematiannya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya," gumam Kuroko sambil menyaksikan Kise yang tengah menggali reruntuhan rumahnya, mencari suatu benda yang tentunya sangat penting. Benda yang bisa mengubah takdirnya, takdir Kuroko, dan juga takdir _orang itu._

"Kurokocchi, kau tahu kenapa aku tidak tertular virus itu padahal setiap hari aku berinteraksi denganmu?"

"Hah?" Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku… tak pernah memikirkannya."

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya kemarin. Alasan kenapa aku tak tertular virus itu hanya satu —tubuhku sudah tervaksinasi," jawab Kise lugas. "Kalau kau ingat-ingat lagi, virus itu pertama kali menyebar di daerah laboratorium milik orangtuaku—di Marunouchi Selatan. Mungkin saat itu, ibuku sudah menyadari keberadaan virus itu, dan berusaha membuat vaksinnya. Vaksin itu rampung saat virus itu menyerang daerah tempat tinggal kita —Marunouchi Timur —ini dua bulan setengah yang lalu, dan akulah yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan vaksin itu tanpa aku mengetahuinya."

Kuroko tidak berkomentar apa-apa, namun pikirannya sibuk mengurutkan kepingan kejadian-kejadian yang berserakan di benaknya. Ada benarnya juga pernyataan Kise barusan—jika dihubungkan dengan kronologi penyebaran virus di Marunouchi, pernyataan Kise barusan cukup valid.

"Aha! Benar kan, Kurokocchi?"

Mata Kuroko berbinar melihat sebuah tas hitam yang dikeluarkan Kise dari sela-sela lemarinya. Tas hitam itu berisi beberapa tabung reaksi anti pecah yang disumbat gabus dan berisi cairan berwarna merah marun.

"Aku yakin ibuku punya lebih banyak lagi demi menyelamatkan para penderita, namun sepertinya beliau tidak punya banyak waktu…" Kise mendesah pelan, "Pemusnahan itu terlanjur terjadi sebelum _Okaa-san_ bisa menyelamatkan semua pasien yang terjangkit virus… dan aparat pemerintah sialan itu tak mau tahu."

Kise menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menatap Kuroko yang tengah memandang vaksin-vaksin itu dengan penuh harap.

"Eits, tapi aku tidak akan memberikan vaksin ini sekarang lho, Kurokocchi~" ujar Kise dengan intonasi jahil. "Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku mau mundur dulu selangkah untuk maju tiga langkah?"

**( "Mundur selangkah untuk maju tiga langkah—jadi totalnya maju dua langkah. Selangkah untuk Kurokocchi, dan selangkah lagi… untuk Aominecchi." )**

"Aku mohon, Kise_-kun_, jangan berbuat gegabah."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik, kok. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu dan—ayolah Kurokocchi, aku hanya menginginkan satu hal; waktu. Waktu bersamanya. Sekali lagi saja." Kise menatap kosong isi lemari yang baru saja dibukanya, disusul helaan syukur yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kurokoc—astaga. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah sekali ya?"

Kise menatap khawatir Kuroko yang kini berwujud tembus pandang, hawa kehadirannya yang samar kini sama sekali tak terasa. Kuroko mengedikkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Ya… kupikir tubuhku tak punya banyak stamina tersisa," gumam Kuroko. "Aku harus tidur. Sampai ketemu lagi, Kise-_kun_, dan jangan gegabah."

Tepat setelah Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimat itu, ia menghilang. Kise menghela napas. Melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu malah semakin membulatkan niatnya. Wujud Kuroko yang tadi bersamanya, bukan Kuroko secara fisik, namun hanya proyeksi dari pikiran Kuroko dengan wujud hologram. Tubuh Kuroko sendiri sekarang tengah terbaring di ruang isolasi rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo, dalam keadaan lumpuh total dan tak mampu untuk bicara. Hologram itu bisa menghilang jika Kuroko tertidur atau terlalu lelah—dan kekurangan dari hologram ini adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh sang hologram bisa menguras stamina tubuh aslinya pula.

"Tenang saja, Kurokocchi. Aku akan menyelamatkan _kalian_. Aku sudah siap."

Jika ia mengubah takdir, ia yang harus menanggung resikonya. Kise tahu itu. Perlahan digapainya mesin yang teronggok di dalam lemari, mesin yang sedari tadi dipandanginya penuh harap. Kunci untuk mengubah takdir.

"Taman Marunouchi Timur," gumam Kise. "Dua bulan yang lalu."

Mesin ini, mesin mahakarya sekelompok ilmuwan yang dalam pengembangannya menghasilkan wabah virus mematikan yang menyerang seluruh distrik.

Mesin waktu.

* * *

"_Waah! Penemuan _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ hebat sekali! Aku boleh pakai?"_

"_Eits~Ryouta belum boleh pakai!"_

"_Eeeh, kenapa? _Okaa-san_ pelit~"_

"_Ryouta cuma boleh pakai alat penemuan _Okaa-san_ dan Otou-san untuk menolong orang lain, terutama orang-orang yang Ryouta sayangi! Kalau untuk kepentingan sendiri, tidak boleh!"_

"_Hee… berarti kalau kugunakan untuk menolong Aominecchi, boleh?"_

* * *

**[ #Checkpoint 1 ]**

"Bawa Ryouta keluar dulu, tolong! Aku masih harus menyuntik pasien—"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Profesor! Helikopter penjemput akan segera datang!"

"Biarkan aku menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dulu, sudah kubilang lebih baik kau bawa Ryouta saja dulu!"

"Kami sedang mencarinya, Profesor, jadi lebih baik Anda ikut kami dulu—"

Kise hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan yang tengah ia saksikan sekarang. Jadi ini yang dilakukan ibunya ketika ia kabur dari para aparat pemerintah pusat yang hendak membawanya ke pangkalan heli waktu itu? Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada ibunya.

Ya, benar sekali—pemuda itu kini berada di Distrik Marunouchi dua bulan lalu, saat pemusnahan itu terjadi dan kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana. Yang dibiarkan hidup hanya para ilmuwan dan keluarganya, para politikus dan bankir, dan beberapa orang yang dianggap 'penting'. Kise tiba-tiba teringat betapa ia memaksa aparat untuk membawa Kuroko serta meskipun pemuda itu terjangkit virus, dengan alasan ia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi penelitian keluarganya.

Tadinya, _Aomine_ juga akan dibawanya keluar—jika saja insiden itu tidak terjadi.

Kise melirik jam tangannya. Waktu yang ditunjukkan di sana otomatis disesuaikan oleh mesin waktu tersebut, sehingga jam tangan itu menunjukkan waktu persis di dimensi waktu tempat ia berada sekarang. Pemuda itu mengernyit sambil menggumam.

"Aku masih punya waktu," gumam Kise pelan. "Lebih baik aku selamatkan Kurokocchi dulu."

Pemuda itu bergerak secepat kilat, berusaha tak terlihat—menuju apartemen Kuroko beberapa ratus meter dari Taman Marunouchi Timur. Ia yakin betul di apartemen itu hanya ada Kuroko sendiri, mengingat seluruh keluarganya sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu akibat serangan sang virus. Dan benar saja, saat itu ia menemukan Kuroko sendirian, tengah duduk di ambang jendela, mungkin tengah menanti malaikat maut menjemputnya.

"Ki…se-_kun_…?"

Dua bulan lalu, Kuroko mulai kehilangan suaranya, Kise ingat itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, ia segera menyuntikkan vaksin yang ia bawa ke tubuh pemuda mungil itu tanpa ragu—ia sudah terbiasa menyuntik orang berkat keikutsertaannya dalam beberapa kelas rekayasa genetika yang diselenggarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Nanti aku akan kembali lagi, Kurokocchi! Aku janji!"

Usai menyuntik Kuroko dengan vaksin itu, ia buru-buru keluar dari apartemen itu, tak mempedulikan pandangan penuh tanya dari Kuroko. Masih ada yang harus ia lakukan —alasan utama ia datang kembali ke waktu ini.

Untuk merebut kembali waktunya yang hilang.

Waktunya yang sungguh berharga.

Waktunya_ bersama Aomine._

_Waktu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada cinta pertamanya._

* * *

Ia berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya menuju jembatan yang berada di dekat komplek sekolah mereka. Meskipun memorinya agak kabur, ia ingat betul kalau saat ini, dirinya—dirinya dua bulan yang lalu—tengah berada di jembatan itu. Menunggu Aomine.

Kise mengerem langkahnya begitu ia melihat dirinya sendiri tengah berdiri di atas jembatan itu, sedang berbicara—ah bukan, berdebat—dengan seorang pemuda berkepala _navy blue_ di depannya. Ia terdiam, menggigit bibir.

Saat itu, masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka itu adalah yang terakhir.

"Kau bodoh! Tak usah pikirkan aku dulu, lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu keselamatanmu!" timbre _baritone _itu terdengar jelas, membuat Kise teringat betapa kesalnya Aomine saat itu. "Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke pangkalan helikopter, turuti apa kata orang-orang di sana dan keluar dari sini dengan selamat—"

"Tapi kau bagaimana, Aominecchi? Kau yang bilang kalau kau akan bersamaku!" kalimat ini membuat Kise berjengit sebentar —_memang suaraku secempreng itukah?_ "Aku akan membawamu keluar, dan Kurokocchi juga, jadi ikut aku, Aominecchi!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Satsuki, Kise! Berhentilah bersikap egois untuk sekali ini saja, oke?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan membawa Momoicchi keluar, percayalah padaku!"

_Ah —aku ingat, waktu itu aku kesal sekali padanya. Entah kesal karena memang kesal… atau mungkin hanya cemburu pada Momoicchi?_

"…baiklah kalau begitu," pendengaran Kise menjadi semakin awas setelah kalimat ini keluar dari mulut Aomine, karena sebentar lagi insiden itu akan terjadi. "Pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul. Aku akan jemput Satsuki, kau jemput Tetsu. Oke?"

"Ba-baiklah, Aominecchi!" Kise-versi-dua bulan yang lalu itu mengangguk cepat, lalu berlari meninggalkan jembatan.

Semeter.

Dua meter.

Tiga —

DUARRR!

Suara ledakan menggema di sana—sumbernya dari sebuah bom. Bom yang dijatuhkan beberapa puluh meter di balik jembatan itu berdaya ledak cukup tinggi, sampai jembatan itu runtuh, menyisakan puing, asap, dan abu.

"AOMINECCHI!"

Jika ini adalah kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, Aomine Daiki memang tidak terselamatkan. Namun kali ini ada Kise. Kise Ryouta dari dimensi waktu dua bulan yang akan datang. Sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, ia dengan cepat menyeret Aomine yang tampak kaget menghindari jembatan menuju tempat yang aman, namun sialnya tempat yang terakhir mereka pijak ternyata tak terlindungi dari pohon yang runtuh akibat getaran dari ledakan itu.. Beruntunglah Kise menyadarinya—ia segera bertindak sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Aomine dari runtuhan pohon tersebut.

"Argh—"

"A-apa yang terjadi —"

"Ja-jangan berbalik… jangan lihat ke arahku."

Saat itu Aomine berada dalam posisi merunduk sementara Kise melindungi punggungnya. Runtuhan pohon itu melukai bagian belakang kepala Kise dengan cukup parah—keajaiban bahwa kesadarannya masih ada. Tangannya pelan menggapai tas hitam yang terkait di pinggangnya, lalu memberikannya pada Aomine.

"Ini—tolong berikan pada Momoicchi… dan orang-orang lain yang membutuhkannya… ah—Junpei_-senpai_ juga…"napas Kise tersengal-sengal. "Cepat… cepat pergi dari sini, jangan lihat aku… jangan kembali padaku. Pergilah—hosh—bersama Kise…"

"K-kau—"

"Pergilah… Aominecchi—sekarang…."

"B-baiklah."

Aomine segera pergi seperti yang telah diperintahkan Kise padanya—sebisa mungkin ia tak melihat sosok orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Sementara Kise sendiri terkapar di atas jalan, bersebelahan dengan batang pohon yang runtuh. Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, bersamaan dengan napasnya yang mulai habis.

**[ #Checkpoint 2 ]**

Kise Ryouta, Menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di usia delapan belas tahun dua bulan lebih enam hari, dalam dimensi waktu yang bukan dimensi yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya berada.

* * *

"A-aominecchi! Kau… kau selamat?"

"…aku ditolong malaikat."

"Malaikat?"

"Ya, Malaikatnya mirip denganmu, Kise."

* * *

"Dari dulu aku bertanya-tanya…" Aomine memutar matanya begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan bernomor 23 itu. "Kenapa kau meminta agar dirawat sekamar dengan Tetsu sih, Kise?"

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan cengiran jahil.

"Biar Aominecchi tidak repot kalau menjenguk!" jawabnya lugas. "Kalau kami sekamar kan, Aominecchi tidak usah bolak-balik dari satu kamar ke kamar yang lain…"

"Alasan bagus, atau haruskah kubilang modus?"

"Kalau 'modus' yang kaumaksud adalah agar dijenguk Aomine-_kun_ setiap hari, rasanya itu benar, kok," komentar Kuroko sambil melihat ke arah jendela, sementara Kise melemparkan tatapan Kurokocchi-diam-atau-kubekap-dengan-bantal ke arah pemuda berkepala biru langit itu. "Benar kan, Kise-_kun_?"

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu sebetulnya kau sakit apa, Kise," Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Sakit apa sih kau? Setahuku orang bodoh kan tidak bisa kena flu."

"Enak saja! Yang _aho_ kan, _Aho_minecchi!"

"Sudah kubilang itu modus, Aomine_-kun_, dia hanya ingin dijenguk olehmu tiap hari—"

"Kurokocchi, tidur. Sekarang."

"_Hai, hai_. Memang aku mau tidur kok, kalau Kise-kun tidak berisik."

"Kise, diam."

"Oke, aku diam."

Hening menyeruak, dan Kuroko pun jatuh tertidur dengan lelap. Kise masih memeluk bantalnya dengan erat ketika tiba-tiba Aomine menghampirinya dan meletakkan sekantung buah-buahan di atas meja yang terletak tepat di sisi kiri kepala ranjang Kise.

"Aku bawakan buah-buahan lagi. Bagi-bagi dengan Tetsu, ya."

Kise menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya, lalu menatap Aomine tajam. "Kau tidak bawakan aku mengkudu lagi, kan?"

"Iya, Kise bawel, aku bawakan jeruk dan apel," gerutu Aomine. "Mau kukupaskan apelnya?"

"Um…" Kise berpikir sejenak. "Uh—apelnya dibagi dua saja, Aominecchi."

"Dibagi dua?" Aomine memandang Kise heran, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Dengan cepat Aomine memilih salah satu apel dari lima buah apel yang ada dalam kantung itu, lalu membelahnya menjadi dua menggunakan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa-bawa—sebelumnya Kise sempat marah-marah meminta Aomine untuk membersihkan pisau itu terlebih dahulu—lalu meletakkan dua potongan apel itu di atas sebuah piring. Disodorkannya piring itu ke arah Kise yang tersenyum.

"Nih."

Kise mengambil dua potongan apel itu dengan kedua tangannya, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya menyodorkan potongan apel di tangan kanannya kepada Aomine.

**( Tapi tampaknya, ia tak bisa lari dari takdirnya sebagai pengecut sampai akhir )**

"Untukmu, Aominecchi!"

* * *

_[Halo, Ryouta. Kalau kau menemukan catatan ini, berarti kau pasti sudah menemukan mesin waktu ciptaan kami. Aku tahu, kau anak yang pintar—kau pasti menyadari soal vaksin dan keberadaan soal mesin waktu ini tanpa perlu kami beritahu padamu.]_

"…Aomine_-kun_, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan ingatanku."

_[ Kami meninggalkan mesin ini untukmu, dengan harapan kau bisa memanfaatkan mesin ini untuk menolong orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi, tentu saja, mesin ini masih belum sempurna. Ada konsekuensi sendiri yang harus kau tanggung jika menggunakannya. KONSEKUENSI. Kau tahu sendiri apa arti kata itu kan, Kise Ryouta? ]_

"Rasanya ada ingatanku yang bertumpuk—seperti ada ingatan yang ditambahkan secara paksa. Misalnya kemarin, aku ingat betul kalau kemarin aku mengobrol dengan Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun _di kamar ini, namun di sisi lain aku juga ingat kalau kemarin itu aku berada di ruang isolasi dengan tubuh yang tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali."

"Apa? Kau sudah tanya dokter soal ini, Tetsu? Apa mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi?"

"Dan aku juga menerima ingatan yang… aneh? Di ingatanku yang itu, kau sudah meninggal, Aomine-kun."

"...hah?"

_[ Seandainya kau mencoba untuk mengubah masa lalu, kau harus tahu kalau mesin waktu ini masih belum mampu untuk menciptakan dunia paralel secara permanen. Jadi dunia paralel yang diciptakannya masih bersifat semu, layaknya dua sisi mata uang. Linimasa pertama terlihat berbeda dengan linimasa kedua, namun sesungguhnya, mereka terhubung di titik-titik tertentu. ]_

"Kurasa kau harus tanya Kise soal ini, Tetsu."

"Mauku juga begitu, Aomine-kun, seandainya saja Kise-kun tidak menghilang pagi ini."

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsu!"

"Se-sebentar… aku menerima ingatan tentang Kise-kun… ah! Ada aku… ada Kise-kun.. dan —kami ada di… Distrik Marunouchi…"

_[ Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan di linimasa pertama, ada berdampak pada dirimu yang ada di linimasa kedua. Paham? Aku tahu kau paham. Jadi kuharap, kau mau mempertimbangkannya masak-masak kalau kau mau mengubah masa lalu, Ryouta. ] _

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu mengusap keringatnya pelan begitu sampai kembali ke ruang bernomor 23 itu. Digelengkannya kepala kecewa pada Kuroko yang menunggu di atas tempat tidurnya, dan raut wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi kini berubah cemas. Aomine sudah berlari mengelilingi kompleks rumah sakit untuk mencari pemuda berkepala kuning itu, namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Kise —

"Ah ya, aku nyaris saja lupa. Aomine_-kun_, aku menemukan catatan ini di bawah keranjang buah milik Kise-kun.."

—yang hari ini berusia delapan belas tahun dua bulan lebih enam hari.

**( "Nee_ Aominecchi, kau tahu tidak, arti simbolis dari 'berbagi buah apel'?" )  
_**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **amg saya nulis apaan. iya iya empat ribu kata buat oneshot plus bacotan dari authornya itu keterlaluan. banget. orz dan saya bisa bayangin reaksinya seekor kucing ero galau seandainya baca fic ini. pasti kalo ga bilang "AMG SACCHI LU NULIS APAAN CHI SEHAT LU?" atau "AMG SACCHI NULIS AOKISE MATA GUE BUREM" ya pasti ngemeng "IH SENSEI TSUNDERE DEH." iyadah terserah orz

dan yah—diriku ini bukanlah author yang terkenal demen nulis fic aokise orz. fic ini ditulis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat ….(Re? Penname lu sekarang apa sih? Masa daku harus nulis nama panjang lu A-piiip– R-piiip– A-piip– disini? Eh, lempermayonaise bukan sih? orz kau membuatku galau) sesama anggota Geng Desember Kece /darimana Maafkan kalo fic hasil menggembel selama 10 hari ini malah merusak harimu ;w; tapi tapi aku kan cinta kamu selamanya Re /slap Dan btw saya tahu aokise disini, meskipun main-pair, lebih berkesan hints. Aaaa maapkan akuuu! *bow*

Yap, saya juga ngerasa kok ini sci-fi dan dystopian abal orz. Yappari saya emang ga cocok bikin sci-fi. Udah sini saya balik bikin cerita tentang pembantu aja :v

Ah, nyaris lupa. Fic ini juga buat Hari Persahabatan Author FFn Indonesia =) Sekalianin aja lah ya, saya ga ada ide lagi soalnya /ngik

Ah udah ah. Capek orz. Haik iijyou, Sacchi deshita!

PS: Yang mau nanya nanya soal teori time travelling yang saya kemukakan di sini atau mau tanya soal plothole yang bikin kepo, silakan tanya di review. Nanti saya jawab dengan ngasal :3 /heh Tapi harus login ya kalo mau saya jawab :3 mau tanya di twitter juga boleh dah kalo males login XD Saya nyadar kok fic ini banyak plothole dan hal-hal yang ngga logisnya orz

PPS: Btw, yang setuju lagu Perfect Copy lebih mantep kalo dinyanyiin sambil mendesah-desah ngacung. /UDAHCCHIUDAH


End file.
